


Stamina

by Komarty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komarty/pseuds/Komarty
Summary: Yuri's stamina yet again surprises the ever infatuated Victor.





	

Yuri belly flopped onto the bed of his hotel room and groaned into his pillow. He wasn't tried —far from it. He was buzzing with energy and had nowhere to release the frustration building up in him.

“Yuri, please!” Victor laughed as he patted the other's back. “It's only 5! We still have plenty of things we could do!”

Yuri let out another groan. This was Victor's fault. His coach had suggested he take a break from practice, much to his reluctance.

_“I always took a half-day in the middle of my week between matches,”_ Victor had explained patiently —a finger in the air and a dopey grin on his face as he did. _“It cleanses the mind and gives your body time to rest and recuperate.”_

Yuri was having trouble enjoying the small break given to him. He wanted to skate! He wanted to practice his jumps and work on his rhythm. He wanted to win the gold metal. After all the effort Victor had put into being his coach, Yuri felt responsible for going out of his way as well.

“What shall we do?” Victor implored given Yuri's silence. “Drink with the others? I'm sure Chris would love to join us.”

“I'd feel antsy seeing another skater,” Yuri admitted as he turned his head to face Victor.

“Then what can we do? Just you and me?”

Yuri had an idea. He pushed himself into a sitting position and gently tugged Victor's collar forward until their noses were mere centimeters apart.

“You know what we could do to pass the time?” Yuri asked in what he hoped was a low, gravely tone.

“What's that?” Victor whispered weakly. His blue eyes were stunning behind long, gray lashes. They fluttered ever so slightly as he hovered over Yuri —the paleness of his body accented by his strikingly red cheeks.

“We could go back to the rink and ska—”

Yuri never had the chance to finish his sentence as Victor shoved him back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh.

“The point of today is to get your mind out of skating!”

“That's impossible,” Yuri whined as he flailed on the mattress like a fish out of water.

“Okay! Let's try a little mental exercise!” Victor announced as he jumped onto the bed and crossed his legs. “Close your eyes.”

Yuri did as he was told, and felt a little self-conscious for lying on his back with his limbs spread wide like a starfish before the other.

“Besides skating, what do you think about on a daily basis?”

“Katsudon.”

“Mhm,” Victor hummed with amusement. “What else?”

“My family. My friends...”

“You're so sweet,” Victor mumbled.

Yuri threw an arm over his face as his cheeks began to burn. Receiving compliments from Victor did a number on his body, despite how often he heard them.

“I think of you too.”

“Everyday?”

_Every second..._

“Of course,” Yuri chirped nervously. Suddenly, the feeling of something heavy falling on him made him squawk in fear.

“You're precious, Yuri.”

Yuri laughed as he patted Victor's back reassuringly.

“You know,” he mumbled bashfully as he considered his next sentence carefully. “I also think about my past romantic relationships from time-to-time.”

Victor jolted slightly at the declaration before pushing himself onto his forearms to look Yuri in the eyes.

“I thought you never had a girlfriend.”

“Exactly,” Yuri huffed as his face was overwhelmed with a searing sensation.

Victor leaned forward until their foreheads were resting against each other.

“What's it like?” Yuri asked in a tone barely above a whisper. “Being with someone?”

Something Yuri could only describe as lust glazed over Victor's eyes as the other hovered over him.

“Shall I show you?”

Yuri barely found the time to nod before Victor’s lips pressed against his own. The two kissed and touched each other for a few astonishing minutes before Victor pulled away from him. He rolled off the mattress and undressed swiftly, and implored that Yuri do the same.

Yuri watched as Victor walked towards his luggage. He knew there was lube in there, and shuddered as heat pooled to his lower stomach. His growing erection was aching. He wanted to touch himself, but didn’t dare move a muscle as he watched Victor maneuver around the hotel room.

Yuri couldn’t believe it. His face burned as he stared at the ceiling. Victor Nikiforov was here in the flesh, standing right before him, butt-naked and preparing to make love to him.

The sound of slick lubricant squirting onto Victor’s hand disrupted Yuri from his thoughts, and he squirmed in anticipation as Victor approached the bed once again.

This _must_ have been a dream. What else would explain the person he admired most leaning over him with an affectionate smile?

“Open your legs as wide as you can,” Victor instructed as he rejoined him on the bed. Yuri obliged without a moment’s hesitation. His heart was pounding rapidly against his ribs, and his body was burning from arousal. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and his eyes lost focus as he stared at Victor hovering over him. “Let me know if it hurts okay?”

“Oka— _ah!”_ Yuri screamed as Victor began fingering him open.

“Sorry,” Victor hissed as he pulled his finger out of Yuri. “I’m a little excited.”

Yuri hummed as Victor slowed his pace and started again. The sensation was unnerving. It felt weird for something foreign touching that part of his body, and yet his member twitched impatiently as seconds progressed to minutes.

Yuri’s earlier restlessness was back. His body was buzzing with adrenaline and the urge to release the energy building within his tense balls increased tenfold. The other was stretching the tight muscles of his anus gently —lovingly. Yuri hated it. He hadn’t been given an opportunity to speak. Catching his breath deemed nearly impossible. By the time Victor was done preparing him, Yuri’s eyes stung with tears of relief and pleasure.

“Okay,” Victor huffed weakly.

Yuri covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Victor proceeded to pump his own cock. _Wow._ Victor was big. He’d seen the other’s member plenty of times in the past, but knowing that his girth was going to be _within him_ did numbers to his heart.

“Ready?”

Yuri nodded rapidly. He never needed something as bad as he needed Victor just then. Body tensed but prepared, Yuri squeezed and his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as Victor began pressing the head of his cock against his asshole. The lube was cold against the rim of his anus, but the heat encompassing the rest of his body worked quickly to combat the sensation.

Yuri desperately covered his mouth with both hands to prevent the scream threatening to escape his lips. Victor had successfully pushed the head of his penis past his sphincter, and had continued to move in shallow thrusts upon Yuri’s desperate consent.

A stream of moans bubbled at the back of Yuri’s throat, but he clamped his mouth shut to prevent himself from further embarrassment. He had no idea what he was doing. He let the other take the lead while doing everything in his power to stay quiet as Victor’s shallow thrusts gradually deepened. Yuri’s muscles stretched to accommodate his length, and the other successfully began brushing his prostate with every other roll of his hips.

Victor grasped the back of Yuri’s knees and pushed them forward, the new angle providing immense pleasure for both. Yuri whined in delight as Victor brushed his prostate more often, and he moaned loudly when the other quickened his pace.

“Oh _God,”_ Yuri groaned as Victor pounded him mercilessly against the mattress. “Victor… _Victor… Victor!!”_

Yuri tossed his head both ways as if he were in denial while Victor fucked him earnestly. He clutched the pillow behind him tightly to steady himself, unable to do much more than scream the other’s name as the pleasure took over.

Yuri had lost track of time as the night progressed. Victor had repositioned him every so often to learn what worked best for them both, and it wasn’t until Yuri was forced to lie on his side with one leg propped in the air that violently reached his peak.

_“Ohh_ , Victor!” Yuri bellowed desperately. His eyes were screwed shut as he came onto the bed, the act generating stars behind the darkness of his eyelids. He let out a broken cry as he convulsed violently with every load that shot out of him, and he whimpered blissfully as Victor continued pounding him eccentrically, desperate to reach his own orgasm.

A few more minutes passed, and when Victor came, Yuri did as well —for a second time that night. The other’s semen filled him with heat, and his cries sent an aftershock of pleasure to Yuri’s dick. Spunk trickled out of his slit like a broken faucet, and his balls tense and relaxed rhythmically to the throbbing orgasm.

The two gasped and twitched against each other as the final phases of their climaxes died down. Victor didn’t pull away until he caught his breath, which meant that only after several excruciatingly long seconds of heavy panting did he lean back and slowly drag his member out of Yuri’s entrance.

_“Ohhh…”_ Yuri moaned weakly as the other pulled out. He covered his face with the palm of his hands, too embarrassed at all the noises he had made during their love-making to look the other in the eyes. Victor sighed blissfully as he crawled on top of Yuri, and kissed his chin with gentle affection.

“How was it?”

“Amazing,” Yuri murmured between shallow gasps.

“Is there anything else you’d like to do?” Victor asked in a low voice, his light blue eyes sparkling with affection.

“I do, actually.”

Yuri pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned over the hotel drawer to grab his glasses. He placed his spectacles over the bridge of his nose as he gazed at the other, and exhaled slowly while pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face.

“I need to go to the skating rink.”

“Eh?”

“I need to practice my program!” Yuri huffed while reaching over his bed to snatch his underwear. In Regards to Love – _Eros._ What a song. What a performance he could give with Victor’s love-making in mind.

“Yuri, are you serious?”

“I’ll see you tonight Victor!” Yuri exclaimed while hastily throwing on his clothes. He’d shower at the rink’s locker room. He needed to enter the environment while he was still in the right of mind —while he was still in the sexual mood.

“Be prepared for more tonight!” he shouted boldly while pointing at the other, his sports bag clinging to his shoulder as he stepped into his shoes. Victor nodded weakly as Yuri rushed out of the hotel room, and the last thing the young skater heard before the door closed behind him was Victor murmuring about his astonishing stamina.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @KomariKills
> 
> Come say hi :D


End file.
